Kinney Comes A Calling
by Britinkinlor
Summary: Justin is staying with Daphne when he has a caller. One who he thought would never darken his door...


**Kinney Comes A Calling**

Justin sat at his computer busy with a project. Daphne was out with friends. Emmett had popped in earlier for a coffee and a chat. Wanting to find out the latest on the romance between him and Brian. He told his friend not start picturing Brian or him in matching Vera Wang's to walk down the aisle in. Their 'romance' as Emmett had put it, was far from perfect. But they muddled along in their own way. And he had come to terms of what to expect from his older lover.

The blond artist was doing very well on his latest piece when a knock came to the door. He frowned. He wasn't expecting anyone. He just figured it was one of Daphne's friends calling. With a sigh he went and answered the door only to find Brian Kinney leaning against the door frame. " You took your time to answer." He muttered before pushing past the stunned blond and strolled in to the living area giving it the once over with his hazel gaze.

" So. This is where you slum it to when you're not at the loft." He said, walking over the the window to look out. Not much of a view, he thought. " It suits Daph and me just fine." Justin replied as he sat down to carry on with his work. " It's good plus the rent is cheap. The others in the..."

He didn't get chance to say any more as Brian came and stood behind him. He could feel the heat coming off of Brian's body on to his back. The smell of Armani Code, filling his nostrils. The sexual energy of the tall brunet flowed over him. Justin's senses went in to overload with raw want for this man. A boner grew in the front of his chinos. He shifted to let it have the room to fill out. That movement didn't go unnoticed.

Brian leaned towards Justin's ear. " What's the matter Sunshine? Does your cock wanna play? Mine sure the hell does!" He growled seductively before taking the artist by the arms and making him stand up. " Bedroom." He ordered. Justin swallowed as best as he could with a dry mouth and throat. He took Brian by the hand and led the way to his bedroom. Once inside, Brian locked the door. For a few seconds he looked around the room, noting that Justin had a number of his art works hung up. A lot were of him, mostly naked. He smiled at that.

" I like your stuff Justin. But, are you sure that you've got all the details right about me?" Brian said then shed his clothes to stand before his young lover naked and proudly erect. " Maybe you'd like to study your subject up close just to make sure." He purred, stroking his long thick cock. Justin's clothes quickly joined Brian's on the floor and was on his knees in front of the other man.

" Good boy." Brian praised while cupping Justin's face and easing his dick past plump pink lips to be enveloped into the moist warmth of the boy's mouth. He rolled his eyes back into his head as Justin swallowed around him. "Mm. Yeah. You sure like cock don't you, Sunshine." He sighed as Justin began to suck at his cock enthusiastically. Brian gripped at the shaggy blond hair, enjoying every movement Justin made. He could have chose to end it down Justin's throat, but he really wanted to fuck his eager lover.

" You know that I love what you're doing to me Sunshine. But I want to fuck your ass. Up on the bed on all fours. Now." Justin let the older man's dick go with a 'pop'. He looked up in to near black eyes, knowing by the look on Brian's face it was going to be hard and fast. He done as Brian had instructed then waited as Brian sheathed himself and got in to position behind him. Hands caressed his pale ass, working inwards towards his dark pink hole. He groaned. His cock painfully hard and leaking.

" So soft Sunshine. So very, very fuckable." Brian said placing kiss along the artists shoulders and down his back, easing his cock head slowly past the rings of muscle and then stopped. " Christ Justin. I swear you get tighter every time we fuck." He moaned out at the sensation of being held so snugly inside the blonds body. " Only for you Brian. Only for you." Replied Justin, gripping the sheets as Brian pushed all the way in. He let out a gasp, feeling stretched always. " You like that?" Brian asked huskily with a kiss by his ear. " Me. Deep inside of you." He pulled hips back then slammed them forward making skin slap skin with the impact.

" Yes Brian. Again. Fuck me." That was all it took for the brunet to do just that. Each thrust made the bed move and the headboard bang against the wall. Neither man caring about the noise only the satisfaction that was to be had by this fast and hard coupling. Grunts, gasps and moans spilled from them. On and on went their frantic movements till Brian felt Justin's muscles tighten around his cock signaling that the blond was on his way to coming. He reached for Justin's cock and with that touch alone, he came, crying out loudly of his release. " Holy fuck. Brian..."

Brian placed his hands up on to Justin's shoulders and pumped his cock fast in to Justin's contracting channel. His balls drawing up with a tingle at the base of his back. His own climax was on it's way. " Fuck. Justin." The ad exec's cum flowed in to the condom as his climax ripped through him. His body shaking with the intensity. " Christ. Fuck." He gasped out in to the room before they both collapsed on the bed.

Brian and Justin lay there, letting their bodies recover and enjoy the after glow. Brian reached up a hand to Justin's hair, moving it out the way to place a kiss to the back of his neck with a sigh. " That was hot Sunshine." His hand snaked down the blonds back to his ass drawing a moan from Justin. " That was great."

Making sure he had hold of the used condom, Brian slid out his spent cock from Justin's ass. " Which way to the bathroom?" He asked so he could get rid of the item. " Out the door. First on the left." Justin told him with a sleepy tone in his voice. " Hey. No sleeping as we're not finished by along way." Brian informed him, getting up from the bed and unlocking the door. " Okay." Justin murmured watching Brian as he left the room.

Justin rolled over on to his back. He could hear Brian relive himself while muttering something under his breath. The toilet was flushed and a few seconds later he rejoined him holding a small bottle of pills. " Are you having erection problems Sunshine? Cause it sure didn't look like it just now." Brian smirked flopping down on the bed by Justin. The younger man giggled. " I've never had any problems thanks to my youth. Brian pinned Justin to the mattress, narrowing his hazel eyes. " Neither have I Sunshine. So I don't need to take that shit either." And just to prove it, Brian's cock was stirring against Justin's.

"The Viagra belongs to Daph. She wants to try it on her boyfriend." Justin explained. " Plus I know that there's no need for you to take it. You're all man." He sighed, lifting up his hips to grind his cock against Brian's. The dark haired man just grinned and said, " Just call me, Ready For Action Man." Then swooped down to kiss Justin and prove that he was just that.


End file.
